Soulless
by sephember
Summary: HB Renkai Tenkai arrive in Naruto's world. While figuring out a way to go back to their own dimension, they decide to help the ninjas in a new problem: a secret organization making experiments on humans to create the 'perfect weapon'. YYUxNaruto
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Do not own any of the Naruto or Yu Yu Hakusho characters.

Summary: Renkai Tenkai arrive in the Naruto world. While figuring out a way to go back to their own dimension, they decide to help the ninjas in a new problem: a secret organization making human weapons. Will romance bloom?

* * *

He balanced himself on the rooftop, examining the new area. Blood red eyes looked around unimpressed. 

Various house domes occupated the desert plain. Different types of people wandered the markets. Children, adults, kids and other clueless beings.

The group that intrigued him the most were the specially-dressed warriors. Their vest held a special place to place scrolls, in the lower left and right breast. They had unique shoulder pads. From his vision, they looked durable.

Taking out a circle-shaped device from his pocket, he scowled. It still doesn't have a signal, and he'd been here for over sixteen hours.

The dark figure jumped from the rooftop and landed gracefully on the ground. He walked slowly but couldn't stop the suspicious looks he got from the villagers. He couldn't blame them.

A red-eyed man dressed in dark clothing, it couldn't get weirder than that. He stood out in the crowd too much.

"Hey you."

He stopped but didn't turn around.

"Where're you from?" The man asked rudely. The dark figure turned around to face him.

The man was one of those warriors, only more ugly and stupid-looking. It looked like he just got out of a bar, reeking of liquor.

"Answer my question damn it!"

_He's still drunk._ The figure thought darkly.

Suddenly, the man started laughing maniacally. "Comeon shrimp. Don't know how to speak our language?" he asked, taking out a kunai from a pocket. His words were slurred and the figure could barely make out what he was saying.

His eyes narrowed dangerously when the man pointed the kunai at him.

"You wanna fight?" he gasped out, running towards him in a drunken pace.

The figure sidestepped him easily, giving him a good blow to the back. The drunk man was sent flying to a nearby wall. There was a loud crash as something snapped.

_I must've broke his spine. _The dark figure thought silently. To his amazement, a laugh was heard from the the drunk man's body.

_What the hell?_ He thought darkly. As fast as he can blink, the man's neck stretched until he was face to face with the figure.

Blood red eyes met hazed black ones.

He's stained breath met the figure's nose. "Haha...wasn't expecting that, were you? Comeon, still wanna fight or are'ya gonna run to your mommy. Did I tell you, I laid her last night. I'd have to sa--"

Before he could slur any more words out, the dark figure took out a katana and and sliced the man's head off. His scream ended as soon as it started. The figure knew it was stupid to kill him, but nobody talked about Jaganshi Hiei's mother like that.

A plump woman passing by screamed as she caught sight of the beheaded man. It wasn't long before she fainted.

As soon as Hiei sheathed his sword, more of those weird dressed warriors appeared. They surrounded him quickly and silently.

One stepped up, possibly the leader. Half of his face and and entire head was covered in a bandage.

"By authorization of the Suna Ninja Leaders, you are to report to the Kazekage's office and will be dealt with accordingly for the murder of a Suna ninja," he said sharply, one cold eye glaring at him.

_Ninja?_ He thought silently. These people were ninja? Where was he?

He's best option was to follow the 'ninja's' orders, to stay out of trouble. Who knows what else he could do?

Onlookers gave them a curious glance.

Hiei was escorted to a large building, seemingly at the center of the village. They climbed flights of stairs until he got to the highest story. The bandaged ninja lead him through a door, leaving the others behind.

The room looked a lot like Koenma's, only more space and less papers. One redheaded boy sat in the middle of the room. Standing next to him was another boy, make-up covering almost his whole face. A girl stood closest to the window, an over sized fan at her side.

The redhead looked about the same age as Yusuke, the other two a little older.

"Here he is Kazekage-sama," the ninja said, looking towards the redheaded boy.

Instead, the girl nodded politely at him. "Thank-you, Baki-sensei."

_So his name is Baki._

Hiei stared coldly at them, refusing to reveal any of his emotions. The make-upped boy glared at him through narrowed eyes and the girl scowled disrespectfully.

The redhead, remained unemotional. He stared at Hiei through hollow eyes and remained unmoving, giving Hiei the same look he was giving him.

"What did he do?" the make-upped boy asked.

"He killed one of our shinobi," Baki answered. Hiei couldn't help but give a tiny scoff, barely audible. But with the ninja's acute senses, they heard it loud and clear.

"What?" the girl asked him. He gave her a side-glance.

"He attacked me first," he answered, glaring at her through red orbs. He said it with as little emotion as he could, only giving off a slight tone of irritation.

He saw her clench her fist tightly and smirked inside. She sure gets offended easily.

"Witnesses say you didn't answer his question," Baki hissed out.

"Was that before or after he took out his little pen knife?"

He let a smirk out at the sight of Baki's annoyed face.

* * *

Yusuke and Kuwabara stared confusedly at each other. They were in the middle of a forest, with nothing but a wide variety of trees to entertain their vision. 

"Where are we?" The orange headed boy asked.

"I don't know, but my head hurts like hell. I think I was knocked out," the other boy said, rubbing his head furiously.

The more stupid-looking one nodded. "Yeah, me too."

"How long do you figure we were out?"

"I don't know...Hey, where's the others?"

The two boys looked around frantically.

"Kurama is gone, Hiei disappeared, and Botan is no where to be seen. What should we do now?" Yusuke asked.

"Why you asking me? You're the smarter one."

Yusuke snorted. "Everyone's smarter than you."

Raising a fist, Kuwabara glared at him. "What'd you say? You wanna fight Urameshi?"

The other gave him an equal glare. "Please! You're not even worth fighting! You're still weaker than me!"

They were now face-to-face, giving each other an intense glare. There noses were barely apart when several star-shaped metal things were thrown at them.

"Whoa...What the hell!?" Yusuke exclaimed, the metal things barely missing them as they pulled there heads back. They landed flat on their buts, a few inches of distance between the two boys.

"What was that!?" Kuwabara asked, looking around the area.

Just then, three figures landed in front of them.

One was of a boy, the oldest and most mature-looking out of all of them. His gaze was cold as he glared at the two, a katana's hilt sticking out from his back. The other was a boy. He had a baby-face, sparkling blue eyes and blond hair only supporting his baby-face. Although, he looked kinda stupid-looking and less mature than the other boy. The last was a girl. She had short pink hair and stunning emerald eyes. The two boys couldn't help but feel that her hair color was natural. They all looked about the same age as them.

* * *

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura scanned the area carefully. 

"What a cheap mission. I bet you the people they sensed were just some raccoons or something," Naruto said depressingly. Sakura had to agree.

"I mean they could've at_ least_ given us a C-class mission but no...It had to be D-class..."

"Can you stop whining?" The darker of the three asked. The blond could only glare.

"Hey, do you sense that?" Sakura asked. The three stilled as they felt a wave of energy coming from close by.

"Wow...those are some strong energy," Naruto whispered as they carefully made their way to where the energies were coming from.

"Feels like there's only two of them," Sakura said.

The three ninjas separated, each finding a good place to hide as they caught sight of two boys arguing. But their faces seemed to get closer and closer. Sasuke chose that time to send multiple shuriken between their faces. The boys separated, startled.

The ninjas went from their hiding spots and landed gracefully in front of them.

"Are you guys gay?" Naruto asked.

The dark-haired boy and orange-haired kid stared at him before looking at each other horrifically.

"ME? GAY? Are you kidding!?" the orange-haired boy asked.

"I'd never date him even if I was gay!" the dark-haired boy exclaimed, fiercely glaring at Naruto and the orange-haired kid.

"SHUT-UP URAMESHI! YOU WANNA FIGHT!"

"Didn't you hear me! You're too _weak_!"

"You littl--"

"Um...we're still here," Sakura said nervously.

The two boys stared at her before slowly getting up.

"Whatever," the dark-haired boy said. "I'm going to go find the others." He started walking in some random direction. He hadn't made two steps when the raven-haired ninja appeared in front of him.

"You're not going anywhere," he said coldly.

Yusuke frowned at him.

"Sounds like Hiei," the orange-haired boy whispered from behind him. Yusuke nodded, agreeing.

"Sounds like who?" Sakura asked.

"You're nosy," the orange-haired boy said rudely. He didn't know what hit him. All he knew was he was lying on the ground, looking at cloud formations.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt," Yusuke said, looking behind him.

Kuwabara was sitting on the ground, with a hazed expression, looking at the sky.

"Haha, that'll teach you to never mess with Sakura-chan," the blond kid said, laughing.

"Get up Kuwabara. We need to go look for the others."

Kuwabara got up slowly, his expression still a little hazed.

"Now, if you'll excuse us," Yusuke said, making a move to go around the raven-haired boy. Just then, he unsheathed a katana and pointed it straight in Yusuke's face.

"I said you're not going anywhere," he said more coldly than before. Sasuke got mildly surprised when the dark-haired boy didn't show any fear. Instead, he just looked back at the other boy.

Turning towards Sasuke again, the dark-haired boy scowled deeply.

"Listen person. We don't have time for this." He talked as if he was stronger than Sasuke.

"Yeah, me and Yusuke have to go look for our friends," Kuwabara said, glaring daggers at the boy with the katana.

"Yusuke and Kuwabara," Sakura said, writing that down in a notepad. "Found in the forest 2.5 miles from Konoha at approximately three in the afternoon."

Yusuke scoffed. "Whatever, we'll see you guys later."

Just then, Sasuke swiped at him with his katana. Yusuke easily ducked and jumped back a few feet.

"What the hell is your problem kid!?" he yelled at Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke, and I'm not a kid. You and I look the same age," he stated coldly, giving him an icy glare.

"You like playing with swords?" Kuwabara asked dangerously, smirking.

Sasuke slowly pointed his katana at Kuwabara's face.

Kuwabara took a couple of steps back as he concentrated his spirit energy. Suddenly, two swords appeared on either hand. It was a flaming orange, transparent, and glowing. He held them dangerously in front of him as his face turned serious.

"_Shit,_" Naruto said surprised. Sakura nodded, speechless. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

They had never felt so much energy in their life, and this energy wasn't normal. It felt different. Whatever it was, one thing was sure.

_It's not chakra._

"Kuwabara, calm down. Don't do anything stupid before we get in more trouble," Yusuke said.

He now had his hands in his pocket, an aloof expression on his face. As if he couldn't care less about the three ninjas. He made his way next to Kuwabara and stared at Sasuke warningly.

"You don't want to mess with us."

Kuwabara finally calmed down and his swords disappeared. "Whatever Urameshi. Stop acting so tough."

Yusuke merely scoffed. "Whatever you say. Let's go look for the other three."

But as they started walking in another direction, away from the three ninjas, more shuriken and kunai were thrown in front of them.

"What the hell is up with these knives!" Yusuke exclaimed, clearly pissed with the ongoing interruptions.

Suddenly, a girl appeared in front of them. She was wearing a Chinese outfit, her hair tied into two high buns. Two boy appeared on either side of them. One had bushy eyebrows and a tight spandex suit that sent shivers down the boys' spin. The other had long black hair accompanied by pale lavender eyes.

"I'm sorry but Sasuke's right. We can not let you go," the bushy eye-browed kid said. Kuwabara clenched his fists in frustration as the other one merely glared.

"What the hell are you guys' problem!? I already told you, we need to look for our friends," Yusuke yelled at them.

Just then, the girl with buns threw two shurikens at them.

"Damn it," Yusuke hissed as he prepared to dodge the projectiles.

"What's up with this girl?" Kuwabara asked, dodging the shurikens.

Just then, when the shurikens whizzed past them, it turned into nets, entrapping the two teens.

"What the _fuck?_" Yusuke said, now really pissed.

They thrashed around the nets viciously as the six teens surrounded them.

"What the hell!?" Kuwabara yelled at them.

"Good job Tenten," the pale-eyed boy told the girl with buns.

Yusuke gave her the meanest glare he could manage. "Tenten or whatever your name is. I'm going to kill you..."

Tenten didn't look phased. Instead, she glared back. "In that position?" she asked heatedly.

Yusuke thrashed more. "You little...what the hell are you guys suppose to be anyway?" he asked as he examined them carefully.

"Humans with no fashion or demons trying to fit in the human world? For your example, people don't wear that type of clothing anymore. We have way more style now. And why are you wearing a Chinese outfit in Japan?" he asked Tenten. " We are in Japan, right?"

The six kids stared confusedly at him.

"Japan?Chinese? Demons? What are you talking about? We're ninjas," Naruto stated proudly.

Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped thrashing. They stared at each other before breaking into laughing fits.

"_Ninjas?_" Kuwabara said in between laughs.

"Aren't you guys too young to be 'ninjas'?" Yusuke gasped out, making quoting signs when he said ninjas.

The six ninjas scowl deeply at them. "You're not from here, are you?" Tenten asked.

The trapped boys just kept laughing. "Yeah, where we come from, there's no such thing as 'ninjas'. Just humans, demons, and spirits," Yusuke stated, still giving off a few snickers.

The shinobi just stared confusedly at them.

"There is one girl that claimed the same thing," the pale-eyed kid said. "She had unusual sky blue hair. She said she was a spirit or grim reaper or ferry girl. Somewhere along the lines of that."

The two boys quieted. "That must be Botan," Yusuke said as Kuwabara nodded.

"You have to come with us. The hokage wants to see you," Lee told them.

The two boys looked at each other. "Hokage?"

"Whatever. Anything to get me off this net," Yusuke said.

"Not so fast. Your actions earlier have told us you two need to be caged," Tenten told him with taunting eyes.

"You little...now I'm really going to kill you." Yusuke thrashed around the net but it was no use. It was made out of some hard rubber or something.

Neji and Sasuke pulled the two all the way to the village. 2.5 miles of being dragged around like a sack of potatoes. It would be hell when they got out.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, what did you think? R&R 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything from Naruto or Yu yu hakusho

* * *

"Ouch! Hey, can you stop dragging us?" Kuwabara whined to Sasuke. 

"Shut-up. You're worse than Naruto," the Uchiha answered, giving him a dark glare.

"He's worse than everybody," Yusuke said, bored out of his mind. They had been traveling for forty minutes, going through various shrubs, bushes, dirt, rocks and many other things. The boys trapped in the net were now covered in think mud, plants and leaves sticking onto them like glue.

"SHUT-UP URAMESHI!"

"Is that all you can say?" Yusuke smirked at the sight of Kuwabara's face. The orange-head started thrashing again, attempting to hit the other teen.

"Can you stop moving so much?" Kuwabara glared at Sasuke but stopped.

"Urameshi, ready?" Kuwabara whispered to his companion. Yusuke looked around carefully before nodding.

"On my count; one, two," Yusuke whispered. "...THREE!"

"SPIRIT SWORDS!"

"What the _hell_!?"

Kuwabara emerged from the net, the two glowing swords once again in his hands. Kuwabara quickly swiped at Yusuke's net.

The two boys stared at the baffled ninjas. "Told you not to mess with us."

Neji activated his byakugan as he got in a fighting stance. Naruto and Lee did the same, Sakura and Tenten jumping on nearby trees to prepare for back-up. Sasuke took out his katana and steadily pointed it towards Kuwabara.

The detectives stared at Neji's unusual eyes. "Ninjas are weird," Kuwabara said.

"Look, we just want to get Botan and leave. It's that easy," Yusuke explained, trying to avoid a fight. He wasn't in the mood right now. And if they fought, they'd get in more trouble. Imagine what Koenma would say.

_You guys fought with ninjas!? How many times do I have to say, avoid trouble you idiots?! How the hell did you become a spirit detective_!?

Yusuke rolled his eyes at his obvious reaction. He didn't have time to reminisce as projectiles were thrown at them, again.

"This is becoming old," Yusuke said as he and Kuwabara dodged the weapons easily.

Neji smirked and disappeared. "What the—where did he go!?" Kuwabara said frantically as the boy who was just running towards him disappeared.

"Over here," Neji replied.

Kuwabara turned around, just in time to see Neji's left palm aimed directly for his heart. _Damn._ Kuwabara thought as he prepared for the impact. Neji's fist was moving way too fast for him to dodge it. Suddenly, long thorn whip emerged from the shadows and wrapped itself around Neji's wrist.

Neji scowled as his attack was cut short and various thorns dug into his flesh. Everyone turned their attention to the tree where the whip came from.

A young man was standing atop a branch, gazing intently at them through a feminine face. He had long red hair accompanied by intense green eyes.

"There is no need to fight," he told them, his rose whip letting go of Neji.

The Hyuuga narrowed his eyes as blood steadily flowed out. Sakura was next to him in an instant, healing his wounds before anymore blood could flow.

"Kurama, what's up yo!?" Yusuke said, waving to him with a big grin on his face. Kuwabara's swords disappeared.

"Yeah, we've been looking for you everywhere."

Kurama jumped from the tree and landed between the two boys. He coughed lightly. "Actually, I saw you guys getting dragged by them," he said, gesturing towards the ninjas.

"Really? Then why didn't you help us?" Kuwabara whined loudly. "Do you know how long we were dragged through this stupid forest!?"

"I was waiting for the right moment when the ninjas let their guard down but you used your swords before I could do anything."

"See idiot! You should have waited for the right moment!"

"Shut-up Urameshi! You agreed with me!"

"Whatever." Kuwabara's eyes flared.

"Not right now you guys," Kurama said, looking towards the ninjas.

"How many of you guys are going to show-up?" Naruto asked, itching to get back to the village for a cup of ramen.

Yusuke ignored him. "Hey Kurama, they said Botan was in their village. Let's go check it out," he said, walking towards the village gates that were now in sight. Not two steps when more shuriken were thrown at him.

"Hey girl, you're really pissing me off!" Yusuke yelled at Tenten. She got more projectiles out as a reply. Yusuke growled as he gazed furiously at her.

"Yusuke, calm down," Kurama said, putting a hand on his shoulder. He snorted in reply.

"I have already said this. The Hokage wants to see you," Lee said, taking a one cautious step towards them, his fists raised. "If you do not comply, we will be forced to use brutal forces against you."

"Look, WE JUST WANT TO GET BOTAN AND LEAVE THIS PLACE!" Kuwabara yelled, scaring birds out of the trees. Everyone remained still and quieted.

"Sheesh, you didn't have to yell so loud," Yusuke said, rubbing his ears.

"I trust Botan is with this Hokage-person right?" Kurama asked the ninjas.

"I'm not sure," replied Sakura. "But a girl with blue hair was telling our Hokage about four companions she had lost on some mission."

"Yup, that is so Botan," Kuwabara said.

"We will follow you to this Hokage then," Kurama said.

The group made their way through Konoha as curious onlookers gazed fondly at them. Who wouldn't? Six powerful ninjas were escorting three teenage boys with weird clothing.

They entered a building and went down a corridor, eventually coming to a door with the word _Hokage _written in bright gold.

Lee beckoned them inside and they complied somewhat reluctantly.

No sooner had they gotten five steps in when a figure ran towards them at full speed, her sky blue hair flying all over her eyes. "You guys, I'm so glad you're okay!" Botan gave them a huge hug, her amethyst eyes filling with glee.

"If you hug us any tighter, we won't be," Yusuke grumbled.

"Right, sorry." Botan unwrapped herself from the boys.

"Now that you're here, let's leave and find the shrimp," Kuwabara said enthusuastically, eager to get away from this weird world.

"Nuh-uh, not so fast," a voice snapped. The three boys looked across the room, finally getting a closer look on it's occupants.

For one, there was a very young looking lady with big, BIG, bossoms. Then, there was a man in a mask only showing one eye, the other covered by a headband. Then, there was another who looked like an older copy of the Lee-guy. The last man was smoking, with a red-eyed woman next to him.

Kuruma's emerald eyes stared at them and then back to Botan.

She shrugged. "They're all right," she said.

"Hey, what do they want from us?" Kuwabara whispered, although it was loud enough for the whole room to hear.

"Can you be any louder dimwit?" Yusuke said irritably.

"What? Aren't they ninjas? Don't they have like weird heightened senses or something like that?"

"You're clearly misuderstanding their abilities. These don't seem like the ninjas from the Makai or Reikai," Kuruma said sternly.

"_Makai? Reikai?_ What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto asked, not able to contain his curiousity.

The three boys turned to him, as if barely remembering the others in the room.

"None of your buisiness!" Kuwubara yelled.

"Kuwu--"

"Hey! Hey! I feel Hiei's spirit energy! He's far but I can feel it! I think I can teleport there!" Botan yelled out of nowhere.

"Botan, no--" But it was too late. Botan formed a portal and disappeared into it.

"Botan?" Yusuke asked into the air. He turned toward his friends, surprise etched all over his face. "Did she just form a portal, out of nowhere, no contacting Koenma or anything?" he asked.

"Okay, do you want to explain who you are or do we have to beat it out of you?"

Kuruma stared calmly at the masked man while the other two glared.

"Listen, we mean you no harm. We just want to get safely back to our own world," Kuruma stated calmly.

"Mean them no harm?!" Kuwubara repeated rudely. "They attacked us first! Then, dragged us about two miles through their damn forest! Of course we mean them harm!"

Yusuke and Kurama stared at his stupidness. In a poor attempt to clear the tension Kuruma said, "Yusuke, why don't you try contacting Botan through your communicator."

"Good idea."

* * *

"Where are your forms?" Kankuro asked him. Baki had left to another mission. 

Hiei raised one eyebrow in question.

"You're clearly not from the Wind Country. Where is your passport?" Hiei's only reply was a blank stare.

"I don't have time to talk with fools like you," he told the ninjas. He turned his heel, making his way to the exit. He needed to find the rest of his team and get back to the Spirit World. Of course, there was the possibility that he was the only one in this weird dimension, but that was highly unlikely. The Reikai Tantei had been on a mission with Botan accompanying them. Next thing he knew, he was laying on one of the domed houses.

So here he was, talking with clueless ningens.

A flurry of sand blocked the door. He snapped around, following the sand towards the red-haired boy. The boy was calmly staring back, the same position he was when he first saw him.

From the moment the youkai had seen him, he had sensed something different about the boy. Like there was another being living inside him. And the being felt strangely familiar. Like another demon.

"You're not leaving," Kankuro said. Taking the scrolls from his back and readying her fan, Kankuro and Temari prepared themselves, just in case the weird man tried something.

All of a sudden, a burst of wind blew. They shielded their eyes as the winds got harder. When it was over, an oval shaped portal had appeared in the middle of the room. Blue and green swirled inside quickly.

A girl poked her head out, looking around the room quickly and carefully. Long, sky blue hair was tied into a high ponytail. She had pink or purple eyes, they couldn't tell because it was scanning the room too fast.

"Hiei! There you are!" she said at the red-eyed man.

He merely nodded his head. "Onna," he greeted. A frown settled upon her features.

"Hello to you too," she said. "Come'on! The others are with me!" She beckoned Hiei towards the portal, completely clueless of the three pair of eyes gazing at her fondly.

Suddenly, sand wrapped around arms and carried her up. "Hey!" she squeaked out, finally noticing the other people. The portal disappeared as her whole body came out. The sand held her hands against the roof.

"Let me go!" she yelled as her body struggled to get down. In one second, Hiei drew out his katana and cut the sand. He caught Botan easily and stepped back, keeping some distance between them and the ninjas.

Placing her behind him, he got into one of his many fighting stances. He eyed them carefully, trying to measure their strength. "Stay back onna," he warned her as he felt the surge of demonic energy from the redhead. Botan felt it too.

"Is he a demon too?" she asked him. The ninjas faltered.

"What do you know about demons?" Gaara asked her coldly and suspiciously. Botan opened her mouth to answer when Hiei's glare cut her off. Her communicator chose that moment to ring. All eyes fell toward the girl who was fumbling with some thing in her pocket.

She took out a circular device and opened it like a mirror. "BOTAN! What happened!?" a voice screamed from the device.

"I don't know," she replied. "Some sand pulled me out. I found Hiei though," she said, grinning into the device.

"Where are you at? Can you open another portal?"

"I'm not sure. I think were in some wasteland or desert. Hiei's fighting with some people," she said, looking at Hiei nervously.

A different voice answered. "Hiei, don't do anything stupid." It was much calmer than the other one.

"Where are you fox?" Hiei asked, snatching the communicator from Botan.

"Give it back Kurama!" There was a loud rustle. The first voice answered again. "Hey shrimp! What's up?" Hiei glared darkly into the communicator and tossed it back to Botan.

"Yusuke, I can make another portal but I'm not sure about right now," she said, looking around the room nervously. The ninjas were looking at her weirdly and Hiei was glaring back at them, his katana still out.

"Whatever, wait. Who's Hiei fighting with? Don't tell me they're ninjas." Botan looked at Hiei expectantly and he nodded.

"Yeah, they're ninjas," she told the device. Suddenly, the ninjas heard a loud familiar voice.

"Sand? Ninjas? I think that's Gaara! Hey Gaaraaaa!" it yelled.

"Get off me brat!"

"Ow!"

"Hey Naruto," Botan said, looking into the device. "See if you know these people." She got up and made her way to the ninjas, no fear in her eyes.

"Onna," Hiei growled out dangerously. Honestly, he couldn't care less. But if he got Koenma's top ferry girl hurt or whatever, the toddler would be bitching at him forever.

"Don't worry Hiei," she said, grinning at the other. "They're not going to—hey!" she said as sand pulled her towards the red-haired boy. The sand encased her body as the boy took the communicator from her.

"Let go!" She struggled against the sand but it was no use. The sand was too strong.

_Stupid onna._ Hiei thought angrily as he prepared himself to get her again.

"Make another move and she's dead," Gaara told him coldly. Hiei barely contained his anger. He hated it when people thought they had control over him. He set his katana down but not his guard.

"Gaara! I knew it was you! As soon as I heard sand—"

"Hey boy! What did you do with Botan!?" The three sand siblings gazed fondly at the device. Naruto and a dark-haired boy were in the screen, pushing each other as they tried to gain control of their communicator.

"Move brat! He did something to Botan!"

"Gaara wouldn't do that! Look! I see her! She's right there, in the sand..."

"What the hell is she doing trapped in sand!? Where's Hiei!? He should have gotten her out by now!"

"Botan's trapped in sand!? Where's that shrimp!?" a different voice yelled. Suddenly, the screen moved to an orange-haired teen. "Where's Botan!?"

"Give it back Kuwabara!" Again, the screen moved into another boy. This time, he had green eyes and red hair.

"Where's Botan?" he asked calmly. They recognized his voice as the calm one they heard earlier.

"Over here Kurama!" Botan yelled from behind Gaara. She grinned at the communicator.

Suddenly, the sand encasing Botan broke and the communicator disappeared from Gaara's hand. They looked towards the front of the room, where Botan and Hiei was in front again.

_He's fast._ They thought silently. "Hiei, Botan, come back here."

"Hn." He looked towards Botan who nodded. She closed her eyes in concentration and another portal formed. Before they could get in, sand surrounded the portal.

"That sand is getting annoying," Hiei hissed out. Gaara merely glared at him.

"What's taking so long?"

"This red-haired boy won't let us!"

The communicator moved again, to show the Hokage. "Let me talk to Gaara," she said, unbelievingly calm.

"Okay," Botan said, tossing the communicator to Gaara.

"Gaara let them through the portal. We need to discuss who and why they're here," Tsunade ordered.

"With all due respect Hokage-sama," Temari started. "We cannot let the male go. He violated one of our rules."

A sigh was heard from the other side. "How about you three come too then. You're already involved in this mess."

Kankuro and Temari looked at Gaara for an answer. He nodded.

"But we can't just leave!" Kankuro protested. Suddenly, Baki walked in. He looked around the room curiously. Sand was covering something while the red-eyed man was with a blue-haired girl, and Gaara and his siblings were looking into an odd device.

"I should probably go," he said and started walking out.

"Baki wait!" The device yelled at him. Baki stopped mid-step and turned back around.

"Who said that?"

"I did!" the device yelled out. Baki made his way to the siblings and stared into the device weirdly.

"Hokage-sama?" he asked, clearly surprised.

"Yes. Can you take care of the village for a little while?" she asked, trying to use her charm on him. He looked towards Gaara for approval. He nodded.

"It's settled then. Baki will take care of the village while you five go through the portal." Before anyone could protest, she snapped the communicator shut and the screen turned black.

Hiei and Gaara eyed each other carefully.

"Hey! Can I have my communicator back?" Botan yelled. Gaara threw it at her while his sand receded. The portal was in full view again.

"Okay, I guess it's settled then," Temari said, making her way to the portal. "How do you use this thing?"

Botan smiled. "It's easy, just go in, like this," she said, pushing Temari inside. She yelped as she disappeared.

"What did you do to Temari?" Kankuro asked her suspiciously, getting his puppets ready.

"Relax. She's probably at Konoha by now," Botan said. "You want to try?"

Kankuro approached the portal cautiously. Suddenly, Botan shoved him inside.

"You little--" Nothing else was heard as his body was absorbed.

"Whose next?" she asked the two boys, grinning.

"Go onna," Hiei told her.

She stared at him and Gaara nervously. "One of you should prob--" She was cut off by Hiei's harsh glare. "Okay!" she said.

"Just don't fight with him." And she disappeared into the portal. As soon as she was gone, Hiei went in. Gaara nodded at Baki, trusting him to take care of the village for a few hours.

As soon as he's whole body was in, the portal disappeared.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm not following any specific story line, just to let you guys know. This story just popped in my mind and I wanted to try it out. Some powers might be...weird...I don't know how to explain it. New characters coming up in the next few chapters so keep reading! 


End file.
